


Chiron

by j_kster



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Shit, Icecube!Nygma, M/M, basically how these two would deal with the situation in my eyes, i will add more tags later???, nygma being rude to himself bc yea, oswald being a mess like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_kster/pseuds/j_kster
Summary: "Mentally sighing, he gave the twin a stinging glare, ‘what would you have done better? Hm..?’ He knew exactly what he would of done. The other would’ve stabbed Oswald in the neck with his tie pin in the back of that car."





	Chiron

Fingers slipped through droplets that gushed out of the cube whilst a chill ran down his spine. Pools of moisture clung to his finger tips, contrasting nicely against the heat flooding his veins. Oswald had a smug mask on that aggressively covered his highly explosive emotions. It has been months since Edward was sprayed into his well deserved cage of frost, yet Oswald still couldn’t believe he was among his presence without spitting clever come backs. 

 

At first, the Penguin felt extremely victorious. He outsmarted the so called ‘Riddler.’ That should be rewarded with pride, of course. However, after a few weeks of walking past his center piece, his heart started to gain a familiar ache. That cursed ache that smothered his vital organ stabbed every time he made eye contact with him.

It was as if a time warp was torturing his chest, pulsing and filtering out old poison. The mere thought of his feelings for the fool resurfacing made him wanna puke out all of Olga’s dinner out a window. “Must be the thousandth time I have uttered this, but I truly wonder if you can hear me,” he questioned out loud in an attempt to push away his muscle memory. Sadly, speaking out loud and referring to Ed’s imprisonment failed to aid his wounds.  

It was truly unfair for him, since he just got over mourning his valuable mentor’s (Fish Mooney’s) death. His one nagging distraction from his other unfortunate feelings is now evidently gone. Scratching the ice out of frustration, he desperately held onto his composure. He can’t let his smirk die away like all the important people in his life. Not now. 

 

What he thought he should feel was pure superiority. ‘ _ Then why do I feel so small? _ ’ His nemesis was frozen in front of him, he is back to his well earned position of king in Gotham’s underground, and his club’s business was absolutely booming. But, the feeling of want still tugged at his bones, similar to a child fighting for his toys.

“Heh, you should see the look on your face. So humorous,” He mumbled as a strain of snickers followed. Os was lying straight through his teeth though. It used to be a fact, but now Ed’s facial expression just jabbed at his heart with needles.

 

‘Who knew an ice cube could be such a liability to my heart,’ He hissed mentally, rolling his eyes. Oswald was truly irritated with himself. He should’ve been free from these silly emotions. It was like petty loneliness drowned him in waves, blurring his eyes with salt and oceans. Wait, that was tears.

“Shit…” He cursed under his breath sharply, harshly wiping the stray drops of tears from his face. Smeared with liquid, his cheeks burned brightly. He was clearly embarrassed, his true emotions peering out of the dark just to be revealed to his frost bitten foe. It was horrid. 

 

Quickly he shook his head and slapped on a fake smile, looking up at Edward. His vision was focused on his glasses rim however, he couldn’t deal with his eyes. “Seems a snowflake fell into my eye,” Oswald laughed out with a sinister smirk, his overall tone screamed condescending.   

‘ _ I can’t stay here any longer… _ ’ He thought, peering down at his shoes. Huffing out a frustrated sigh, Oswald turned his back to the icicle and vexingly remarks, “Time to _ warm _ myself up to a lovely _ fireplace _ .” He aimed to stab the frozen man’s heart with those words, but he only ended up hurting his own. The mere mention of a fireplace played the night when Ed exposed Butch in his mind like a motion picture. Both of them, clinging to each other on the sofa. 

 

It was as if being in a fishbowl, or even being in a time out. It would be expected to be able to see while being frozen with eyes wide open,  however Edward couldn’t. Everything touching the icy prison walls was non-functional, not even his ears could hear anything. For the first week he was experiencing a brain freeze caused by gallons and gallons of slush. It didn’t quite help as he was trapped with his own thoughts. With  _ him _ .

 

His brain being in frozen overdrive, he was able to imagine an illusive vision. Ed’s imagination manipulated his surroundings to replicate a frozen hell of sorts. ‘ _ I wonder if pigs are flying now, since Hell surely frozen over, _ ’  he would think as he tried to avoid his mental double. 

 

Duality was a perfect word to describe his mentality, always split. His mentality was held at bay ever since the ‘Kristen’ incident though, discrediting his drug phase. But, since he needed some type of stimulation his other popped out of nowhere with fire spitting mockery. 

 

_ ‘Can’t believe he got the jump on you, Eddie boy. Oh wait, I do! Your little mission made you so predictable it reminds me of a moth to the flame. You should've seen it. Right in front of your damned face,’  _ his double snickered at him, vexing him. 

 

At least he had company, so he settled. However, he did entertain his other’s opinions. It was quite amusing how it mirrored Oswald’s in some aspects. It made sense though, since the figment was just an entity built from his inner critic.

 

‘ _ Instead of getting burned, you got pelted by hail. Heh, _ ’ he would add to his ridicule, humorously smirking down at him.  It was cruel how he apparently found pleasure in reminding himself of his misfortune. ‘ _ Now I know to never leave you to autopilot ever again. _ ’ 

 

Mentally sighing, he gave the twin a stinging glare, ‘ _ what would you have done better? Hm..? _ ’ He knew exactly what he would of done. The other would’ve stabbed Oswald in the neck with his tie pin in the back of that car. Recklessly he would have destroyed the meaning between him and the penguin. The meaning behind his transformation. Edward could never stand for that, not after all the history him and that traitor had. 

 

‘ _ You ask as if you were none the wiser. Sorry I can’t comprehend your admiration for the guy, _ ’ every hint of sarcasm accented what he had replied with, his egotistical grin falling to a more subtle sneer. ‘ _ Rather cut ties quick than have a prolonged vendetta against an old flame. Ironically enough, we both know that Isabella was never the real reason behind this. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no plot or anything and if I write anymore this shit gonna be winged the fuck out- so cheers to a possible bumpy ride my fellow shippers?? Btw leave feedback please!


End file.
